Las crónicas de Tirranius
by Kainthebeast
Summary: Las crónicas de un Zealot, que cuenta desde su punto de vista, lo que sucedio en la guerra contra los Zerg
1. Cronica 1

Esta parte de la crónica cuenta lo sucedido desde La invasión de Aiur hasta la captura de Tassadar, y se cuenta desde el punto de vista del personaje principal

CRÓNICA 1

Si has encontrado esta bitácora, es porque ya he dejado de existir y he ido hacia el Khala; y dejo mi conocimiento y experiencia guardada para las futuras generaciones

Mi nombre es Tirranius, soy un Zealot y tengo 235 años y he servido fielmente a mi raza y a mi patria Aiur, todo este tiempo nuestro hogar fue pacífico hasta que llego el fatídico día.

Los Zerg, nuestros principales enemigos nos invadieron con un gran enjambre, y poco a poco lo que era hermoso se convertía en una abominación, mis hermanos y yo combatimos a estas criaturas, pero caían en combate uno a uno, aunque luchamos días y noches completas, finalmente los Cerebrates y su líder la Overmind conquistaron Aiur.

Los pocos que sobrevivimos, decidimos ir al puesto base del Pretor Fenix, el cual nos permitió recuperarnos y poder luchar nuevamente. Lentamente luchamos para recuperar todo nuestro hogar, erradicando a los Zergs que encontrábamos a nuestro paso, en nombre del conclave. Luego nos separamos del Pretor que se quedaría en Antioch defendiendo la zona, quien diría que ese sería la última vez que lo viéramos.

Cuando supimos la noticia de su muerte, nos afecto bastante, sin embargo; el Judicator Aldaris, en vez de ordenarnos recuperar al Pretor, nos ordenó que fuera en la búsqueda de Tassadar un High Templar acusado de traición. A pesar de ser una orden directa del conclave, mis compañeros y yo decidimos volver a Antioch y recuperar el cuerpo del Pretor, aunque eso signifique un acto de traición.

Cuando llegamos a Antioch, vimos el rastro del campo de batalla, una gran cantidad de nuestros camaradas habían caído ante los Zerg, e igualmente los Zerg habían sido erradicados. Entre medio de un grupo de Zealots encontramos al Pretor Fenix, quien increíblemente se encontraba con vida, aunque muy débil, así que decidimos llevarlo a la base más cercana e insertarlo dentro de un Dragoon para que pudiera seguir vivo, aunque fue difícil llegar, ya que los Zerg que quedaban con vida, hacían lo posible por eliminarnos, aunque fue difícil pudimos salir con vida.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro hogar, sentimos como si hubiera pasado un largo tiempo, ya que nos enteramos que Tassadar se había convertido en un traidor por haber hecho alianza con Zeratul, uno de los Dark Templars y Jim Raynor un humano. Teníamos que decidir si ayudarlos y convertirnos en renegados o capturarlos, casi cometimos un gran error, pero gracias a lo que nos conto el Executor, decidimos ayudarlos.

Esta decisión, provocó lo que quizás fue una de las visiones más horribles de mi vida, nuestros hermanos peleaban entre ellos, solo porque el conclave no quiso aceptar la verdad, después de una ardua batalla entre nuestros camaradas, Tassadar se decidió entregar para evitar que se perdieran más vidas, al entregarse no solo el se fue, sino que Zeratul también había desaparecido…


	2. Cronica 2

Esta parte de la crónica cuenta lo sucedido desde El rescate de Tassadar hasta La batalla contra el Overmind, y se cuenta desde el punto de vista del personaje principal

CRÓNICA 2

Han pasado unos días desde que Tassadar se entregó al Conclave, y este sin juicio alguno ha decidido darle la pena de muerte, el líder de los Dark Templar Zeratul desapareció con su gente, y sólo quedamos unos cuantos soldados junto al Pretor Fenix y al humano Raynor.

Aún así, el Pretor ha decidido salvar a Tassadar, ya que sin él, el único que sale ganando es la Overmind y sus Cerebrates. Raynor y el Executor fueron con ellos, que fue de mí. A mi me enviaron junto con un puñado de Zealots a entrenarlos, ya que era probable que la batalla final estuviera cerca.

Durante el entrenamiento de las tropas, recibí un mensaje de mi mentor Artanis explicándome sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer el Conclave se habría negado en liberar a Tassadar y a causa de eso el Pretor junto a sus tropas habían comenzado una batalla campal para liberarlo. No podía creer que Aldaris y sus seguidores estuvieran tan ciegos y no ver que los Zerg están eliminando poco a poco a nuestros camaradas, mientras que a ellos les importa su religión.

Parecían horas eternas la espera de nuevas noticias, hasta que al fin apareció el Pretor Fenix y el humano Raynor, junto a ellos venía Tassadar y Zeratul, de alguna manera lo habían logrado.

Después de haber recuperado fuerzas, Zeratul nos contó una horrible verdad, los Zerg fueron una creación de nuestros ancestros los Xel'naga, ellos serían la pureza de la esencia. Son controlados por la Overmind y sus Cerebrates, pero poco a poco se salieron de control y su objetivo es asimilar todo a su forma, y la única forma de matar a los Cerebrates y la Overmind, es con las fuerzas de los Dark Templar, ya que sus energías son casi idénticas.

Después de escuchar esto, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Tassadar finalmente habló diciendo que ya es hora de comenzar la recuperación de Aiur, pero al mismo tiempo era mejor que no fuéramos todos juntos. Así que mientras Fenix y Zeratul se encargarían de los Cerebrates, Tassadar, el Executor y yo nos encargaríamos de preparar a las tropas restantes, Raynor en tanto, nos dijo que buscaría a los Terran supervivientes que se quisieran unir a la lucha.

Mientras preparábamos a las ultimas tropas oímos la noticia de que Fénix y Zeratul tuvieron éxito en destruir a los Cerebrates, y gracias a eso las fuerzas Zerg se diezmaron y la batalla final se llevaría a cabo.

Cuando llegamos finalmente al lugar donde estaba esa abominación, vimos la gran cantidad de Zergs que habían defendiéndola, por primera vez en mi vida sentí algo que los humanos llaman miedo, pero luego recordé todo el daño que había hecho a mis camaradas, y no sólo a ellos sino también a las otras criaturas que estaban alrededor, gracias a eso olvide todo temor y solo quede con un sentimiento VALOR.

El enjambre era muy numeroso y atacaban como lo que eran, como monstruos, muchos de nuestros camaradas caían en combate, esta quizás fue la más cruda batalla que haya visto en mi vida. Después de mucho luchar sentimos que estábamos cerca de la Overmind, y teníamos razón finalmente habíamos quedado frente a frente a esa abominación, pero había una gran cantidad de Zerg protegiéndolos. Así que, aun a costa de mi vida haríamos una distracción para que Zeratul y los demás entraran. Aunque le hicieron bastante daño, aún no moría esa monstruosidad, así que en un acto de valentía Tassadar decidió hacer estrellar el Gantrithor acumulando la energía de los Dark Templar, cuando la nave hizo contacto hubo un gran estallido, ya no estaba ni el Gantrithor ni la Overmind, finalmente habíamos ganado, pero pagamos un precio enorme. Te preguntaras ¿Qué fue de mí? Yo fui herido en combate y quede dentro del cuerpo de un Dragoon, pero aunque pensé que esto finalmente había terminado, ese fue quizás mi peor error…


End file.
